


Better Than We Know It

by revior



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: AU, Co-workers, Co-workers to lovers, Darcy Lewis-centric, Detectives, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Darcy's feelings for Woo had been there for a long time. She just never thought about acting on them.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Jimmy Woo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Better Than We Know It

Darcy often considered telling Jimmy how she felt. During all of their cases together she felt that one day, she would accidentally drop a clue and then the secret would be out in the open.

Being in love with her coworker wasn't the easiest, but it could've been worse. She had heard cases of detectives falling in love with the people they were trying to arrest. And she _definitely_ preferred falling in love with her coworker than a criminal.

"Lewis? You there?"

Woo's words snapped her out of her head and she smiled at him. _Speaking of the devil._

"Yeah, I'm here. I just have some stuff on my mind at the moment."

He smiled back and nodded. "You know you can always take a day off if you need to, right? You can get some rest and then come back when you're feeling like you're ready."

Darcy thought about his words for a minute and for a second even considered going home and doing nothing (as crazy as it sounded), but then decided against it. There was no point in doing something like that when she could stay there. Plus, Woo always found a way to make the day more interesting than it was.

"It sounds like you're trying to fire me."

Jimmy shook his head defencively. "No, that's not what I'm doing. I definitely wouldn't fire one of our best detectives, so you can get that idea out of your head, Lewis."

Darcy blushed lightly but quickly turned around to hide that. Maybe it was a compliment, but it certainly wasn't meant in a romantic manner.

Woo sent out a silent laugh. "You know what's funny?"

"What is it?" Lewis was confused as she didn't think there was anything funny about staring at a crime scene, but maybe their perception of what was normal and what they could laugh at was different.

Jimmy laughed. "Everyone has been saying that we've been dating for a while. And the ones who don't believe that we are, are currently betting on how long it'll take us to get together."

Darcy couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was obviously unlike Woo to say something like that, so it might've been a prank. So, she just decided to play it safe. "What are you saying?"

"I'm sure you understand what I'm talking about. I mean, neither of us is really good at hiding our feelings, right?"

The statement made both of them burst out laughing, attracting the views of some people around them.

A lot was unsaid between them but since they were longtime partners, things didn't need to be said for them to understand what they were talking about. They just knew.

"That's true," admitted Darcy, putting a lock of her hair behind her ear as it fell on her face.

Woo cleared his throat. "So, how does tonight at nine sound? Or is it too early. Or too late."

"Consider it a date."

**Author's Note:**

> as i said in the tags, i WILL go down with this ship!!
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
